Forbidden Passion
by HelloBeautiful
Summary: What has gotten into Draco Malfoy's head. Hermione has, thats for sure. Hermione has no idea whats taking place, let alone how to handle it.


'Oh gross, not another one.' Hermione thought as she saw Draco bring another girl into the Head Dormitory. This was probably the 3rd one this week. She was used tohim bringing in girls by now, but it seemed as if the girls got younger and younger as they came in.

'Poor girl, she only looks like a 5th year and she has to deal with _that. _She doesn't know what she's getting herself into.' she thought, referring to Draco. The 5th year was probably from Slytherin. She scowled and the continued reading 'Hogwarts the Passing of Time.'

Hermione thought back and remembered how excited she was when she was informed that she would have the position of being Head Girl. She had wanted this from the very first time she stepped foot into Hogwarts and now it was really happening. There was only one problem. Draco Malfoy.

He had been granted the position of Head Boy. Harry, on the other hand, was busy fighting off Voldemort to have the duties of Head Boy so they gave it to _him_. She thought back to the first time she got the letter.

A large owl, two times the size of Hedwig flew in to her bedroom window with a small note attached to it. The owl had beautiful golden-brown feathers and honey colored eyes with one small, silver spot on its tail feathers. When Hermione saw the owl swoop in she was delighted. An owl that great could have only come from Hogwarts.

She removed the small note that was attached to it and tore open the top very carefully. She shrieked when she read it. She read it over and over again to get the words on the note firmly planted into her mind. It read:

_Miss Hermione Granger,_

_I am ever so pleased to inform you that you have been granted the position of Head Girl at Hogwarts. I offer my sincere congratulations to you and wish you all of my luck for 7th year. You and the Head boy will be working together throughout the year in many tasks and duties such as, planning special occasions and making sure no one is running around on the school grounds at night. You will be sharing a dormitory with the Head Boy also. It has two Bedrooms with an adjoining bathroom and a common room with a kitchen. You new living quarters will be stocked with everything you need for this year. I am sure you will be pleased too. Again, Best wishes._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Hermione still had that letter tucked away inside one of her drawers. She occasionally read it from time to time, reliving the memories. The note was right. The Head dormitory was stocked with just about everything you could ever imagine. When you first stepped inside you could see a beautifully carved bookcase with just about 100 books about anything you could think of.

To your left was the fire place, again carved in a dark, rich oak wood. On the fireplace mantle was a picture of a lion and a snake joined together by a heart, creating peace between the houses. Around the fireplace were to armchairs, one red and gold, the other green and silver. Between the armchairs was a beautiful caramel colored coffee table, and behind that was a golden couch which made an impression of anyone whoever sat in it. It was comfortable.

Behind the fireplace, chairs, and couches was a window with a maroon window seat. There were desks next to that so Hermione and Draco could do their work. To the left of the window was the most lavish kitchen Hermione had ever seen. Everything was stainless steel.

The island of the kitchen had cabinets filled with food and drinks, so the Head's could fix themselves a meal anytime they wanted. But this was only the common room.

Hermione's bedroom was to the right, Draco's to the left. When you opened the door to Hermione's room it was a great reflection of the Gryffindor house itself, almost everything in red and gold. Her bed was a canopy with beautiful deep red sheets and red and gold pillows. The poles for the canopy were carved also and they held up the golden canopy.

She had a dresser and two nightstands next to her bed. There were very large windows to the right of the bed with red and gold drapes. The floor was a mahogany wood with red and gold rugs too.

Draco's was just like hers except everything was green, silver, and black. The bathroom that joined the two rooms together had marble sinks with counter space in between them and a large mirror. They had a stand up shower and a marble bathtub with many aromas' you could choose from.

Hermione thought that the Head's dormitory was the most fantastic place she had ever seen. So did Harry, Ron, and Ginny, because she got permission from Dumbledore to allow them, and only them, to come visit. They weren't allowed anyone in the dormitory's but even so, Draco brought girls in. It hadn't bothered Hermione because she thought she would just let him get caught. Also, she was too preoccupied in the thrill of having this huge place all to herself. But thanks to Malfoy, the thrill wore off quickly.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard moans and whimpers coming from Draco's room. Disgusted she put her book down and decided to get something to eat. Suddenly, the moans stopped. Curious, Hermione looked over towards Draco's door it opened and she saw a blonde-haired girl walk out, buttoning her shirt looking very flushed. She quickly left and walked out through the portrait hole. After the girl left Draco came out of the room with his shirt off. Hermione noticed that hehad a smallsilver chain around his neck with a snake attached to it. The snake was embedded with green emeralds and diamonds, but it wasn'tgirly at all. In fact, it was acutallyrather attractive.Typical Slytherin.Her eyes widened. 'Man he looks good.' Hermione thought to herself. She couldn't help but stare. 'How did he get so sexy all of the sudden?' Apparently she hadn't noticed that she was staring but, after what seemed like hours he finally spoke.

"I know I'm good looking but, you don't have to stare for that long Granger." He smirked and headed towards the kitchen where Hermione was. She could feel the hot redness in her cheeks rushing to the surface.

"Honestly Malfoy, is that all you think about? How good you look?" Hermione snapped. 'He has every right to brag though' she thought. Draco's smirk grew bigger. He grabbed a bottle of Butterbeer, popped off the top, and took a sip never once taking his gaze off her.

"So what have you been up to Granger? Listening to the things that were going on in that room?" He gestured towards his door and smirked again. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You know Malfoy, I have no idea how I put up with you. I also have no idea how you do _that_ so often." Draco knew exactly what she was talking about, took another sip of his butterbeer and walked over to the exact place where Hermione stood. He leaned in where there were just inches between their faces. Hermione felt relaxed in his presence and also at the fact that he was so close to her. She could feel his breath on her lips and at that moment she knew what she wanted to do. She would just wait to see if he did anything. He leaned in a little closer andwhispered in her ear.

"I could show you if you want." He said in a hushed tone. He put his hands around her waist, pulled her closer and whispered again. "I know you'd like that."


End file.
